Keep Your Hands to Yourself
by Super67759
Summary: Quinn just couldn't help herself... Pervert!Quinn, Faberry


**Title: Keep Your Hands to Yourself**

**Author: Super67759**

**Summary: Quinn just couldn't help herself... Pervert!Quinn, Faberry**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. Nothing more. **

**A.N.: HELLO THERE FABERRY FANS! This is the first Glee fic I have ever written so I hope you enjoy it!  
**

**Also for those of you who followed me here because of my _Victorious_ fics, I'm sorry to say that I lost interest in that show a really long time ago. So I've lost interest in writing fics for it as well.**

**Anyway, back to the faberry and on with the story!**

* * *

Rachel Berry's squeal echoed loudly throughout the hallway of Mckinley High. Her hands instinctively go to her butt, as if protecting it from future attacks. She ignores the questioning looks of her peers and goes back to looking through her locker for the appropriate book while her face continues to flush a bright red. She casually looks to the right and sees the back of the retreating culprit. Their blonde pony tail bounced as they walked away.

Quinn Fabray.

This is the third time this week Quinn decided it was OK to just _violate_ Rachel's body parts. And it was only Tuesday!

Sometimes Rachel just doesn't get Quinn. One minute she's a downright bitch, then the next minute she's randomly groping her. What twisted things are going on in that blonde cheerleaders mind? Sure, Rachel has offered friendship to the girl many times, but that doesn't give the girl permission to grab her posterior while she's looking through her locker.

These weird and confusing actions by Quinn have been occurring for weeks now. Every time Quinn tries to be subtle about it, but it never quite works out.

Like when Rachel had bent down during Physical Education to pick up a ball only to feel a hand grab and squeeze her backside. Then she turns to see Quinn walking away fast.

Or when Rachel was in line at the cafeteria. Quinn had bumped right into the back of her, catching herself by putting her hands on Rachel's hips and conveniently placing her entire front to Rachel's back. Quinn then proceeded to ignore Rachel and berate the person behind her for pushing her. The accused guy just looked really confused.

Also there was the time when the lights went out while Rachel was in science class. She couldn't see anything but she could certainly feel a pair of soft hands squeeze her breasts. When the lights turned back on, Quinn was suspiciously staring at her hands as if they where a gift from god.

Oh, let's not forget the time Quinn "tripped" on a sturdy chunk of _air_ and ended up landing face-first into Rachel's breasts. Quinn stayed there much longer than necessary (Rachel could swear she felt Quinn move her head from side to side a little) before she pushed Rachel away and called her a pervert.

What a hypocrite.

The first time it happened may have been accident though. I mean when your next to someone in a crowded hallway, there is a possibility you could accidentally graze their backside.

...except the hallway wasn't that crowded.

...In fact the hallway was pretty much deserted since Rachel and Quinn had both excused themselves from class to use the restroom.

...And Quinn had excused herself right after Rachel had.

...OK So maybe that wasn't much of an accident either.

Rachel has yet to confront Quinn about her actions. But that is going to end today.

Quinn needs to know it's time that she kept her hands...and face to herself!

* * *

"Quinn, I was wondering if I could speak to you privately?"

It's lunchtime, and Rachel thought the best time to ask Quinn would be right when she walked out of class.

"What do you want Treasure Trail?"

"If you could please just accompany to the choir room for this conversation, that would be lovely. I'm quite sure that you would not want to discuss this topic out in public and I-"

"OK! I'll go! Just shut up!"

I lead Quinn to the abandoned choir room and close the door.

"What do you want, Manhands? And hurry up. I don't have all day."

"I need you to stop groping me."

Quinn's eyes get comically wide. It's a surprise her eyes didn't end up on the ground.

"W-what?"

"You have been inappropriately touching me in ways that border on sexual assault for weeks now and I believe it is time you put an end to it. It is incredibly distracting and I demand that this behavior stops at once."

Quinn looks horrified.

"RuPaul, What the hell are you talking about? I haven't been groping you!"

Rachel's confident stance fades away and confusion sets in.

"But, what about the time when you grabbed my backside in physical education?"

"I never touched your ass Weirdo! That was obviously someone else!"

Rachel starts getting nervous at this point.

"What about in the cafeteria when you pushed your body against mine?"

"The guy behind me pushed me!"

"But he looked confused when you yelled at him."

"That's probably because he's not used to people confronting him."

Rachel begins to panic. She couldn't have made a mistake.

"What about the black out in science class? Someone grabbed my breasts. I deduced it was you because you where relatively close and you where staring at your hands in amazement."

"Well, you obviously don't know my facial expressions. I was disgusted cause I had touched something slimy. I was just trying to figure out what it was."

"But, what about-"

"That's enough Berry! Look, this was obviously was a huge misunderstanding. Could we please let this go before you embarrass yourself any further?"

"O-oh um, y-yeah sure. I'm very sorry about this. You may leave now."

Quinn grabs her bag getting ready to leave as Rachel hangs her head in shame and defeat. How could she have made such a huge mistake? She couldn't believe that she actually thought Quinn was sexually harassing her. Quinn! Why would Quinn even want to touch someone like her inappropriately. Without her consent, Rachel begins to feel a little bit disappointed.

She shouldn't have been so quick to make assumptions! She should have jus-

Rachel Berry's squeal echoed loudly throughout the choir room, her hands instinctively going to her butt.

"See you later, Freak."

Rachel quickly turns to the door Quinn had just used to leave the room.

"Damn it, Quinn!"

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you enjoy pervert!Quinn? I know I did. I'm actually thinking about writing some more pervert!Quinn fics.**

**Please leave me some delicious reviews! Make sure to season them well!**


End file.
